Doce días de Navidad
by luxy1985
Summary: ¿Qué le regalará Serena a Darien esta Navidad?... esperemos que sobreviva a esto...
1. A momentos desesperados

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! Hola, ¿como les va? ya se volvieron medio locas con las compras navideñas... yo sí... lo cual fue mi primer inspiración para este fic; el no saber que comprar (un horror), el segundo golpe de inspiración me vino cuando escuche la canción "Doce días de Navidad" en Phineas y Ferb (¿?) y el porque la lista es así fue porque cuando estaba googleando por regalos (juro que no era ese tipo de regalos) me encontré con ideas para sorprender a tu pareja... así que pues una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estoy otra vez (irónicamente el hamster está trabado en "como convencerlo... ¡¿qué pelos con eso?!). así que con el respectivo disclaimer, les cuento que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi (suertudota porque eso quiere decir que Darien es suyo, waaa T-T), y la historia pues obvio es mía, jajaja, un beso y espero les guste.**

_**DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD…**_

"Amo la navidad, pero en estos momentos solo quiero gritar como loca" pensaba Serena mientras salía de la que debía ser la milésima tienda.

-Sere, tengo una pregunta: ¿porque tuvimos que recorrer mil tiendas de regalos? –Preguntó una muy cansada Lita.

-Pues porque la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y doña "no me decido por nada" no tiene un regalo para Darien. –Respondió Rei mientras se dejaba caer en una banca

-No es mi culpa, -Se defendió Serena. –de todo lo que hemos visto nada está a la altura de mi amado príncipe.

-Lo que se traduce a un: no tengo ni idea de que quiere Darien. –Terminó Mina suspirando y negando con la cabeza. –Yo no entiendo para que te preocupas tanto Sere… lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar a una tienda de lencería; escoger el conjunto más diminuto y provocativo que tengan, ponerte una moña en cada chonguito y ya tienes un regalo que de seguro Darien agradece.

-¡Mina! –Tres voces regañaron a Mina.

-Ey, de que se quejan. Si yo sé que en algún momento ustedes han considerado esa idea de regalo para sus chicos, e insisto en que Nicolas, Taiki y Andrew estarían más que felices. Al menos yo sé que Yaten lo estará.

-Mmm… podría ser… -Susurró Serena.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿estás considerando la idea de esta loca? –Rei estaba en shock, mientras Mina tenía expresión de malvada.

-Nooo, bueno es que… estoy desesperada Rei, entiéndeme. A momentos desesperados…

De pronto por las bocinas del centro comercial empezó a sonar la canción de "Doce días de Navidad"*, la cual le dio una idea "maravillosa" a una desesperada Serena

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo la rubia levantándose de un salto y muy feliz por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sabes? –Preguntó Amy.

-Le daré regalos a mi Darien como lo hacen en la canción de "Doce días de Navidad"

-¿Le vas a regalar tres gallinitas, dos tortolitas y una perdiz picando peras del peral*? –preguntó Rei mientras aguantaba la risa igual que las demás.

-Jaja Rei, a ti te voy a regalar una nariz de payaso para que te unas al circo por ser tan graciosa. –Dijo Serena sacándole la lengua a la pelinegra y ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de esta.

-Ya en serio, ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso, si no puedes encontrar un solo regalo? –Preguntó Amy.

-Porque Minako Aino será mi consejera, claro.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron, estaban seguras de que Serena ya había perdido la cabeza de tanto estrés navideño.

-¿E… en serio? –Mina la miraba sorprendida, ella había estado segura de que a su rubia amiga nunca se le ocurriría seguir sus consejos.

-Por supuesto que es en serio… ya verán… está será la mejor Navidad de mi príncipe. –Dijo Serena, haciendo temblar a sus cuatro amigas.

-Muy bien, -sonrió Mina. –Yo seré tu guía mi pequeña saltamontes, desde ahora planearemos una muy entretenida Navidad para tu chico.

Serena estaba más que feliz, se aseguraría de que su príncipe nunca olvidara esa Navidad. Dándose la vuelta tomó a Mina del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la salida para empezar a planearlo todo.

-Pobre Darien… -Dijo Rei.

-No tiene idea… -Dijo Amy.

-De la que le espera… -Dijo Lita.

-Lo compadecemos. –Dijeron las tres a coro, esperando que la paciencia del pelinegro fuera infinita.

.

.

Darien caminaba hacia su auto… estaba muerto de cansancio, los turnos del hospital sumado a la época del año con más accidentes lo mantenían agotado todo el tiempo.

-Al menos ya tengo el regalo para Serena. –Se dijo abriendo la puerta del lado del piloto.

Tenía el regalo para su novia desde hacía meses, en cuanto lo vio en la tienda supo que era perfecto para la rubia, así que lo había comprado sin dudarlo. Cuando iba a entrar en su auto noto una caja de color rojo con un lazo verde…

"¿pero quién…" se empezó a preguntar el pelinegro cuando recordó que Serena tenía una copia de la llave de su carro para emergencias. Y por lo visto había decidido usarlas.

-¿Qué me habrá regalado mi cabeza de chorlito? –Dijo Darien, mientras leía la tarjetita que acompañaba el regalo…

**Pobre Darien... con esto se gana el cielo, jajaja. un beso ISA XD**

***Doce días de Navidad, es una canción inglesa de navidad y sobre el autor pues no encontré exactamente quien era, pero si me entero les cuento.**

***Esas líneas son parte de la canción que estoy usando.**


	2. DIA 1

**DIA 1**

"_para ti mi amado Darien, tu postre favorito y un libro para que te distraigas, con amor Serena._

_PD. Abre tu regalo hoy, no lo guardes hasta Navidad"_

Sonriendo el pelinegro abrió la caja, dentro se encontró, con una caja más pequeña y un paquete que obviamente era un libro. Al destapar la caja pequeña vio un cupcake de chocolate.

—Mi favorito. –Dijo Darien dándole un mordisco, mientras se lo comía decidió destapar su otro regalo… obviamente un libro para relajarse después de todo su loco día de trabajo.

—¡EL KAMASUTRA! –El grito de Darien debió escucharse por todo el parqueo, además de provocar que él se ahogara con lo que estaba comiendo.

Tosiendo el pelinegro abrió el libro, en la tapa delantera Serena había escrito: "_Espero que te guste la lectura, y que luego podamos ponerlo en práctica"_

Al hojear el libro casi le da un infarto, era cierto que ellos no eran inocentes y castos, pero darle ideas de ese tipo… bueno definitivamente no ayudaban a que se relajara, en especial teniendo en cuenta que ella quería "practicar" después.

—Serena quiere darme un ataque al corazón. –Se dijo mientras guardaba el libro en la caja y se marchaba a su casa.

"**En el primer día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un cupcake de chocolate y el Kamasutra"**

**Vaya regalito... seguro que con eso si se relaja (aja, claro), jajaja, un beso.**


	3. DIA 2

**DIA 2**

Toda la noche había pasado torturado con unos sueños provocados por ese dichoso libro, que… bueno, de que le habían dado ideas, se las habían dado.

—Dichoso libro, por su culpa me tuve que dar un par de duchas frías. –Gruñía Darien mientras caminaba hacia su consulta.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, pero ya que no podía hacerlo tendría que conformarse con un café americano gigante.

—Vaya Dr. Chiba, que cara la que tiene ¿se siente bien? –Su enfermera la señora Diana, lo veía preocupada.

—Sí, sí, no es nada, solo no pude dormir bien. –Respondió el bostezando.

—Pobrecito, debe ser la tensión. –Dijo ella, mientras le pasaba el historial de los pacientes de la mañana.

"¿Tensión?, claro que es la tensión… pero de la carpa de circo que tenías anoche por leer ese librito" le dijo su voz interna, haciéndolo gruñir una vez más.

Entró a su clínica y dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y encendió su portátil, para luego dejarse caer en la silla y esconder la cara en sus manos un momento.

En ese momento su mail le informó que tenía un mensaje, abrió los ojos y vio de quien era el mensaje… era Serena.

Suspirando abrió el mensaje:

"_Espero tu regalo te haya gustado, este es el siguiente, con amor Sere"_

Dándose cuenta que tenía un archivo adjunto, lo abrió… mala idea.

Era una imagen. Una imagen que lo hizo saltar para atrás y caerse de su silla.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, tenía una diadema de cuernos de Reno y una naricita roja, pero lo que lo hizo caer era el resto de su disfraz, estaba…

como Dios la trajo al mundo... bueno, a excepción de un cartel con la frase "FELIZ NAVIDAD, AMOR", eso sí; puesto estratégicamente para cubrir lo necesario y estaba seguro; torturarlo otra vez.

De pronto la puerta de la clínica se abrió, el doctor Tomoe, el jefe de cardiología lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa Chiba?

—¡NADA! –Grito él lanzándose hacia su portátil y cerrándola de un golpe para evitar que su jefe viera la foto de su novia, el doctor Tomoe lo miraba como si estuviera seguro que había perdido la cabeza.

—Digo… nada doctor, estoy muy bien. –"No, la que está muy bien es tu novia… suertudote" le dijo su pervertida conciencia, "cállate por favor" rogó él.

—Está bien, —El doctor no parecía muy convencido. –Te veré más tarde en la reunión.

—Si, si.. seguro —Dijo él tratando de sonreír.

Cuando su jefe salió, el pelinegro estaba seguro que lo mandaría que lo examinaran en el departamento de psiquiatría.

—Serena, ten piedad de mí. –Suplicó Darien. Si las cosas seguían así definitivamente terminaría loco…

"**En el segundo día de Navidad mi amor me regaló… una fotografía en donde salía como Dios la trajo al mundo"**

**¿imagínense si el jefe de Darien ve la foto de Sere?...**


	4. DIA 3

**DIA 3**

Darien estaba rogando porque el "regalo" del anterior fuera el último, seguía sin dormir y eso lo tenía de mal humor.

Le costaba concentrarse y caminaba como zombie por los pasillos del hospital, sus colegas lo miraban preocupados y le preguntaban si estaba enfermo.

"Sí, claro que estoy enfermo… tengo una calentura que no me puedo quitar" pensó el pelinegro mientras contestaba por cuarta vez en quince minutos que estaba bien.

—Doctor Chiba, ¿ya se siente mejor? –Le preguntó su enfermera.

—Si Diana, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, solo sigo cansado. –Caminando como autómata entró en su consultorio y se puso a leer unos expedientes.

Luego de media hora de leer sin entender casi nada porque ya se quedaba dormido, tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante. –Dijo él sin levantar la vista.

—Hola Amor. –Respondió la voz de Serena

—¡¿Serena!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué forma de recibir a tu novia es esa? –Le pregunto ella con cara inocente mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—La única que tengo, ya que no he podido dormir nada gracias a tus "regalos" –La regaño él.

—Ay pobrecito de mi principito. –Dijo su novia levantándose y caminando hacia él.

Darien aún no entendía como alguien tan tierna y dulce como su cabeza de chorlito se podía comportar de esa forma tan provocadora. De pronto vio como ella empujaba la silla en la que estaba él sentado para poder sentarse en su regazo.

—Quizá un besito te despierte así como se despertó la bella durmiente, aunque aquí sería el sexy durmiente. –La sonrisa de la rubia no prometía nada inocente.

Acercando sus labios a él Serena lo beso despacio, sin prisas, dejándolo saborear su brillo de labios sabor chocolate. Luego lo beso por toda la cara con besos tan suaves como la caricia de una pluma, mordisqueando su cuello provocando que él se quedará sin respiración por lo que sentía.

"Por fin, me va a compensar por las duchas frías" se dijo Darien tomándola de las caderas para acercarla más a él. En ese momento sintió como las manos de Serena se abrían camino desabotonando su camisa para llegar a su pecho y acariciarlo consiguiendo que él jadeara al sentir como ella pasaba sus uñas por todo su torso.

El pelinegro estaba bajo el completo control de la rubia, estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que su conejita le provocaba, que ni siquiera le preocupaba que la puerta del consultorio no tenía seguro.

—Serena, no te detengas. –Suplicó él, al sentir que ella se separaba un poco de él.

—Oh, no pienso hacerlo cielo, no te preocupes. –Le dijo ella para luego darle mordisquitos en el labio inferior y delinearlo con la lengua para tentarlo.

"Hora de disfrutar" se dijo Darien mientras los besos de Serena bajaban hacia su abdomen, y luego subían hasta llegar a sus pezones y hacia ella jugueteaba con ellos, Darien ya quería que la tortura a la que la rubia lo estaba sometiendo llegara a las últimas consecuencias.

Cuando de repente sintió como Serena le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantaba de su regazo.

—¡Uy!, mira la hora. Quedé con las chicas para hacer unas compras de último minuto, así que debo irme, adiós amor.

—¡Serena!... ¿Qué diablos… —Empezó a decir Darien levantándose de la silla.

—Te amo cielo, trabaja duro. –le dijo ella desde la puerta y lanzándole un beso se fue.

El pelinegro estaba con la boca abierta… Serena había llegado a provocarlo… y luego se había marchado tranquilamente.

Y además todavía le había dicho como si nada que "trabajara duro". Y eso era definitivamente lo que le iba a pasar después de esa visita de su "tierna" novia.

"**En el tercer día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… una visita, unos besitos y una gran frustración por dejarme a medias"**

.

.

—¿Mina? –Serena estaba apoyada en el auto de Darien llamando a su amiga. —¿Estas segura que estas ideas son buenas?

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué dudas de mis habilidades como diosa del amor? –Mina parecía sorprendida por la pregunta de Serena.

—¡Porque la idea era provocarlo a él, no que yo terminara con una temperatura de mil grados! –Gruñó Serena.

—Paciencia mi pequeña saltamontes, créeme que al final valdrá la pena toda tu frustración.

—Más vale que tengas razón Aino. –Dijo Serena colgando, y dispuesta a buscar la fuente más cercana y tirarse de cabeza para que se le bajara el calor.

**Ya les va pasando factura a los dos las grandes ideas de Mina. un beso**


	5. DIA 4

**DIA 4**

El día anterior había sido el peor de todos, "Serena tuvo razón, trabaje tooodo el día duro" se dijo Darien, al final del día de trabajo, había tenido que ir a nadar alrededor de tres horas para poder tranquilizarse… no había funcionado.

A las tres de la mañana se estaba dando el segundo baño frío.

"Por favor que no venga hoy, Por favor que no venga hoy" rogaba Darien mientras regresaba de la cafetería para seguir atendiendo pacientes.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su consultorio para atrincherarse, le había pedido a Diana que si Serena llegaba a buscarlo otra vez le dijera que no estaba. No soportaría otra visita como la del día anterior.

Luego de atender a tres pacientes, tocaron a su puerta. Temblando Darien decidió preguntar quién era.

—¿Quién es? —"Que no sea Serena, que no sea Serena" decía mentalmente.

—Yo amigo, vamos abre. –Le llegó la voz de Andrew desde el otro lado. Respirando más tranquilo el pelinegro fue a abrirle a su amigo.

—Hola Drew.

—Vaya cara, pareces extra de una película de zombies.

—Que buen amigo eres, sí que sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo. –Dijo Darien apoyándose en su escritorio.

—JAJAJA, oye hablando de eso… Lita me contó, que Mina le contó que la que vino ayer a levantarte el… "ánimo" fue tu linda noviecita.

—No me lo recuerdes. –Gruñó el pelinegro haciendo reír a su amigo.

—Bueno como sea, vengo a darte algo que me pidieron que te trajera.

Viendo la caja que le tendía su amigo, Darien se dijo que la vida no podía ser tan cruel.

—Vamos Dar, es una caja no una bomba.

—Quien sabe –Dijo Darien tomando la caja y abriéndola. Esta vez la nota decía:

"_Recuerda que mi sabor favorito es fresa"_

La cara de Darien era un poema para Andrew, quien intentaba aguantar la risa.

—y bien ¿Qué es? –Preguntó el rubio.

Quitando despacio el papel de seda que cubría la nueva tortura la destapó, el pelinegro solo rogaba que no fuera otra foto deseándole feliz navidad.

—¡¿Pero qué es eso?! –Dijo Andrew riendo como loco.

El pelinegro no podía creerlo, el regalo de ese día era… ¡un bóxer comestible!… sabor fresa. Acompañado de otra pequeña nota.

"_Esto es para que yo pueda comerte mejor, tu inocente princesa"_

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro que Serena quiere matarme. –Gimió Darien.

—Pues si Lita quisiera "comerme" yo feliz, así a quien no le gustaría morir. –Respondió Andrew riendo. –Espera que le cuente a los demás.

—Si abres la boca Furuhata, no habrá lugar en la tierra lo suficientemente seguro para esconderte de mí. –Le dijo el pelinegro.

Aun riendo Andrew salio del consultorio dejando a un muy imaginativo Darien, soñando con todo lo que le podría hacer su cabeza de chorlito si él se ponía ese bóxer.

—Eso es auto—bullying Darien. –Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras guardaba su cuarto regalo… Y secretamente esperaba el quinto.

"**En el cuarto día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un bóxer comestible con él que estoy torturándome al pensar en cómo me va a comer"**

**No que no Darien... ¿le contará Andrew a los demás?, un beso**


	6. DIA 5

**DIA 5**

¡Por fin! El fin de semana había llegado y con el Darien estaba seguro que su paz mental también volvería. Esta vez Serena no lo atraparía con la guardia baja, le había pedido a sus amigos, bueno amenazado a sus amigos, para que le dijeran a la rubia que él había tenido que salir en un viaje de emergencia y que volvería hasta el lunes.

—Paz y tranquilidad. –Se dijo Darien dejándose caer en el sillón con el último artículo sobre cardiología que quería leer desde hacía tiempo. –Finalmente un libro normal.

"Pero admite que el Kamasutra es más interesante y muuuuy instructivo" le dijo su voz interna distrayéndolo de su educativa lectura.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, despacio se lenvanto y acercó al aparato para ver en el identificador quien era, en la pantalla decía NICOLAS.

—Hola Nic. –Saludó.

—Hola doctor Chiba. –Dijo Nicolas bromeando. –Solo te llamó para decirte que tal y como tu temías Serena preguntó por ti.

—¡¿Le dijiste que yo había salido de viaje, verdad?!

—Tranquilo "chico fresa" por supuesto que le dije que no estabas.

Andrew al final se había ido de chismoso y les contó a los demás sobre el regalo de Serena, lo cual llevo a que lo molestaran todo el día anterior y aun siguieran haciéndolo.

—que gracioso eres Nic, pero dime ¿se lo creyó?

—Sí, ya sabes que Sere es muy inocente y cree lo que se le dice.

"¿Inocente?" pensó Darien recordando los regalos que ella le había dado y que estaban cuidadosamente guardados en su closet… a la mano por si los necesitaba.

—Gracias Nic, te debo una… ahora podré pasar tranquilamente mi fin de semana, leyendo el último reporte de cardiología.

—Y vuelve el serio Darien Chiba… —Dijo Nic. –Bueno te dejo "chico fresa" mi chica me espera.

Cuando colgaron el pelinegro se sintió culpable por haber hecho que sus amigos le mintieran a Serena. A él no le gustaba engañarla, nunca lo había hecho… hasta ese día.

Pero todo eso cambió, luego de que él se fuera a dormir.

Estaba profundamente dormido, cuando escuchó música que venía desde la sala.

—Yo no deje el stereo encendido. –Se dijo levantándose para ir a apagarlo. Pero cuando llegó a la sala, la cual estaba en oscuras…

Se llevó una sorpresa.

Alguien lo empujó hacia el sofá. Por un momento pensó que era un ladrón y estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de su apartamento, internamente agradecía que Serena no estuviera allí ya que todos los fines de semana ella dormía… o mejor dicho se quedaba, por las noches con él.

La luz se encendió de repente, Y pudo ver a su rubia torturadora en medio de la sala con un pequeño uniforme de enfermera que le quitó el aliento y unos stilettos rojos que la hacían ver muy tentadora.

—¿Se… se… se…?

—Serena, amor ¿ya se te olvido mi nombre? –Preguntó ella coqueta acercándose al sillón.

—No, yo, es que… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que crees que estoy fuera de la ciudad?

—Bueno digamos que tuve la corazonada de que mi gran amigo Nicolas me estaba mintiendo… así que convencí a Rei para que le sacara la verdad, claro está.

—Mendigo Nicolas y sus hormonas descontroladas. –Dijo Darien enfadado.

—Hablando de eso… —Dijo Serena acercándose al stereo y cambiando a una música más lenta y sensual. –Este es tu quinto regalo de Navidad.

Ella empezó a moverse despacio, acariciándose el cabello para luego bajar las manos por el cuello y hacia sus costados. Para luego ponerse de lado y acariciarse las largas piernas dejándolo ver una pequeña tanga roja para luego levantarse lentamente.

Estaba en el cielo… no, era el infierno, el pelinegro ya no sabía que pensar. Lo único que quería en ese momento era lanzarse sobre su cabeza de chorlito y arrancarle ese disfraz como si fuera un salvaje para terminar lo que habían empezado en su consultorio… Pero su cuerpo no quería responderle, se había quedado petrificado en el sofá.

Los movimientos de Serena lo tenían cautivado y no podía salir del embrujo al que ella lo sometía. En ese momento ella estaba frente a él y pasaba sus manos por sus senos lentamente para luego bajarlas despacio hasta llevarlas entre sus muslos.

Darien estaba seguro que necesitaba un babero o algo así porque se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver los movimientos de su novia. Cuando ella volvió a subir las manos pasó trayendo el uniforme enfermera hasta quitárselo por completo y lanzarlo lejos, quedándose solamente con la pieza de lencería más atrevida que Darien le había visto.

—Serena, —Le advirtió él. –Detente.

Pero ella lo ignoró por completo y siguió con sus movimientos sinuosos y se acercándose poco a poco al sillón donde estaba él.

—Ya en serio cabeza de chorlito, detente por favor. –Casi rogó el pelinegro esperando que su apodo la molestara como siempre y así se detuviera.

Pero ignorándolo de nuevo la rubia llegó hasta él y despacio se inclinó para besarlo en los labios de forma suave y lo suficientemente rápida como para que él no pudiera alcanzarla. Luego se volvió a acercar y se sentó a horcajadas en él, mientras seguía bailando en su regazo. El tenerla tan cerca en lugar de hacer que Darien se moviera, lo volvió a dejar petrificado.

Ella se balanceaba descaradamente sobre él, mientras le daba una vista perfecta de su escote, y despacio lo tomaba de los hombros para que estuvieran más cerca y el sintiera más la fricción de sus cuerpos. Cuan él decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos… literalmente, la canción terminó e igual que el día que ella lo visito en el hospital vio como Serena se levantaba tambaleando un poco al hacerlo, se ponía una gabardina y luego de darle un suave beso y decirle buenas noches se marchaba.

—¡Regresa aquí Serena Tsukino, y explícame de que va todo esto! –consiguió decir él desde el sofá mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta y se quedaba sin respuestas.

Llevándose las manos a la cara gruño desesperado, ella lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo normal, él que siempre era un centrado y serio doctor, ahora vivía en un constante estado nervioso e indeciso entre si quería ver su siguiente regalo navideño o no.

Suspirando derrotado se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—Ducha fría, aquí vamos otra vez.

"**En el quinto día de navidad mi amor me regalo… un streaptease sorpresa que casi muerto me dejó"**

.

.

—Respira Serenita, respira. –Decía Mina a una extremadamente sonrojada Serena, mientras Yaten les pasaba una botella de agua fría.

—Ya no puedo Mina, si sigo así creo que ambos nos vamos a morir de frustración, debiste verle la cara que tenía al final del baile, parecía a punto de volverse loco.

—¡Bien, esa es la idea! Que para el último día esté loco por ti.

—Si cielo. —Dijo un paciente Yaten. –Pero para ese punto el pobre estará tan loco que va a tener que usar camisa de fuerza.

El camino a casa de Serena fue en completo silencio, luego de dejarla sana y salva en su casa, Mina miro a su novio y le dijo:

—¡Yaten! ¿Dónde está el apoyo hacia tu novia?

—Te apoyo cariño, pero solo espero que este plan loco no tenga el efecto contrario.

—Claro que no, ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto.

**Ya les va pasando factura a los dos tanto "regalito", jejeje. Un beso**


	7. DIA 6

**DIA 6**

Domingo… un maravilloso domingo en el cual Darien había decidido estar en cualquier otro lugar por que definitivamente su apartamento ya no era terreno seguro. Así que allí estaba él, fuera y escondiéndose "si, esconderte de una rubia de un metro cincuenta y ocho, pequeña y delicada, ¡uy qué miedo!" se burló su conciencia.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a Serena? –se preguntó por centésima vez en una hora.

Le había dado una y mil vueltas al asunto y no hallaba la respuesta de porque su novia actuaba así. Ella siempre había sido cariñosa y le entregaba su amor completamente, pero esos últimos días estaba fuera de control…

Y él sufría por eso, ya que un día es divertido, dos días es más que bienvenido… pero cinco días de frustración en ese importante terreno, era una tortura para cualquier hombre. Y por muy serio y caballeroso que él fuera… tampoco era de piedra, y Serena Tsukino estaba presionando todos los botones para volverlo loco de deseo.

Y estaba seguro que su control se rompería pronto. Y cuando eso sucediera…

¿A dónde se había ido su tímida novia? ¿La que normalmente se escandalizaba con las cosas que estaba haciendo? ¿La que lo más atrevido que había hecho hasta el momento era cocinarle una cena "afrodisíaca"?

"Se fue y dejó a su gemela malvada" se dijo él, "claro que solo es malvada porque nunca termina lo que comienza" pensó.

Pasó todo el día de un lado para otro sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer y preguntándose si ese día sería sometido a un nuevo tormento.

Cuando la noche cayó decidió que ya era hora de volver a su apartamento y descansar, por primera vez en casi una semana, porque al siguiente día tenía trabajo que hacer.

El elevador había estado silencioso y le había puesto nervioso, y al salir al pasillo que llevaba a su apartamento noto que estaba oscuro y silencioso, la sensación de ser observado lo invadió, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría desde atrás de una planta para ponerse frente a él y cortarle el paso.

Y si eso sucedía probablemente sería Serena solo llevando una ramita de muérdago para cubrirse,

—Tengo que estar al límite de mi cordura, si estoy, no solo pensando en eso, sino también deseando que ocurra. –Dijo Darien al pasillo vacío.

Por suerte no pasó nada, así que decidió quedarse en la sala, solo para relajarse se dijo él, pero la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber si su novia volvería.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Allí vuelve tu pequeña tentadora" le dijo su voz interna. Suspirando resignado llegó a la puerta imaginándose lo que sucedería luego de que abriera la puerta, tomo el pomo, lo giro y al abrir…

Estaba su vecina frente a él.

La señora Circonia era una adorable ancianita parecida a la señora Claus y en ese momento le sonreía como si él fuera su nieto favorito.

—¡Ah señora Circonia!, buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarla? –Preguntó Darien mitad agradecido, mitad extrañamente decepcionado.

—Oh, no es nada querido, solamente vengo a entregarte esto. –Dijo entregándole un paquete de correos.

—Mmm, gracias… pero ¿quién trajo el paquete?

—Un agradable cartero. –Dijo la anciana sonriendo. –Bueno me voy, buenas noches Dari.

—Buenas noches.

Darien estaba seguro que era uno de sus amigos el que había ido a dejar el paquete… parecía inofensivo… pero la última vez que recibió un paquete así, consiguió un bóxer comestible sabor fresa.

La curiosidad le gano a sus dudas, así que sentándose en la mesa del comedor abrió el paquete. Pero dentro solo había una caja de color purpura, con las palabras "NOOKII Board Game*" en ella.

"Serena se dio por vencida" fue lo primero que pensó, regalarle un juego de mesa era algo perfectamente inocente, Aunque él nunca tuviera tiempo para jugar uno y a ella no le gustaran.

Dos minutos después se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado… el juego de Nookii, resultó ser un juego de mesa para adultos.

—Noooo. –Gimió el pelinegro

El juego traía su cartel de "no molestar", un timer, una venda para los ojos, dados, un lipstick y tarjetas con las palabras ohhh, ahhh y mmm

Las tarjetas llevaban penitencias en todas las tarjetas. Las Mmm; eran las inocentes como un masaje de cabello, las tarjetas Ooh; ya subían un poco el nivel con juegos de roles como policía y prisionera y las tarjetas Aah le provocaron un infarto al ver que con ellas se podían hacer realidad todos sus deseos más oscuros y atrevidos.

En la tarjeta "Vamos a cabalgar" Serena había puesto un post—it:

"_Prepárate vaquero, porque no te podrás escapar de mi" _

Al imaginarse lo que quería decir Serena, su temperatura alcanzo un nivel parecido al que se sentiría al vivir en el sol, así que decidió intentar, por su propia salud mental, ponerle un alto a todo. Tomando el teléfono la llamó.

"_Hola, no puedo contestarte, porque estoy durmiendo o con mi amado Darien, así que deja tu mensaje"_

—Serena, soy Darien… por favor ten piedad de mi, conejita… tus regalos me tienen al borde de mi control, terminaré con pulmonía si esto sigue así.

Luego de colgar guardó el juego, cada tarjeta era una tentación para él y la de cabalgar… el pelinegro gimió frustrado pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó en donde tendría su sombrero de cowboy del último Halloween.

"**En el sexto día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un juego para adultos que a mi imaginación descontroló"**

**¿Que ira a hacer Serena cuando escuche el mensaje de Darien?**

***Nookii es un juego para adultos real, y es para... animar... la relación de una pareja y que así no caiga en la monotonía (bien informada yo, ¿verdad?)**

**N/A: el viernes o el sábado espero poner el resto de la historia.**


	8. DIA 7

**DIA 7**

"La llamé, la llamé una y mil veces y no me contestó" pensaba Darien mientras terminaba de hacer su ronda de la mañana en el hospital. A pesar de haberle dejado varios mensajes pidiéndole que lo llamara Serena no lo había hecho.

Volvió a comprobar su teléfono una vez más, pero no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, quizá ella se había molestado con él por tanto mensaje en el que le pedía que dejara de hacerle esos regalos o se volvería loco, quizá a ella le habían parecido un regaño.

.

.

—Mina, no creo que este plan vaya muy bien, Darien me ha escrito y dejado miles de mensajes pidiéndome que deje de darle "regalos".

—Sere, Sere… nunca dudes de tu maestra; pequeña saltamontes. Yo nunca me equivoco. —Le aseguro Mina.

—Mmmm, ¿recuerdas tus planes para que Yaten te pidiera salir? —Pregunto Lita.

—¿O su primer aniversario? —Dijo Rei.

—Y por supuesto recordaras los "fuegos artificiales" de Año Nuevo —Terminó Amy.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos con cara de pánico.

—Esos fueron pequeños errores de cálculo. —Respondió Mina distraídamente.

—Pero esos "pequeños errores" casi mandan a Yaten al hospital o lo vuelven loco. —Dijo Serena asustada.

—Quizá, pero al final no fue así y todo salió bien o bueno… lo mejor que se pudo. —Respondió tercamente la rubia. —Así que, cambiando de tema… es hora de que le regreses la llamada a Darien…

.

.

Un día tranquilo, sin visitas, sin paquetes peligrosos, sin nada que alterara su paz mental. El silencio de Serena era extraño y lo hacía sentir mal por los mensajes que le había mandado, pero él tenía la esperanza de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo tenía al límite.

Estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando su teléfono sonó, cuando vio en el indicador que era Serena estaba seguro que ella le llamaba para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

—Aló.

—Hola cielo, ¿qué tal tu día? —Preguntó la rubia con naturalidad.

—Bien, cansado, pero bien.

—¡Qué bueno!, hoy no pude hablarte durante el día porque… no me he sentido muy bien… creo que estoy enferma.

Eso sí que hizo que su cansancio se fuera volando por la ventana, el que Serena estuviera enferma lo asustaba, ella era su todo y el pensar en que estuviera enferma lo ponía alerta.

—¿Qué sucede conejita? —Preguntó el preocupado.

—Yo… bueno… es que yo… —El que dudara en decirle lo que tenía lo asustaba aún más.

—¿Qué es princesa? Pues decirme lo que quieras.

—Mmmm… creo que tengo fiebre… mucha fiebre. —Susurró ella.

—Voy para allá, no te muevas. —Dijo Darien mientras se levantaba de un salto.

—¡NO! —Casi gritó ella, haciendo que él se congelara en donde estaba. —No te preocupes amor pronto estaré bien.

—Serena sé que no te gustan las medicinas, pero es por tu bien. —Empezó el pelinegro a regañarla.

—Es fiebre Darien… mucha fiebre…

—Por eso digo…

—Siento que… que… siento todo el cuerpo muy caliente.

Darien empezó a pensar en todos los diagnósticos que provocaban un síntoma como ese y a calcular en cuanto tiempo tardaría para ir por ella, llevarla al hospital y cuál de sus colegas era el mejor para atenderla.

—Tengo tanto calor que no llevo nada de ropa puesta. —Dijo la rubia suavemente. —El estar así se siente… muuuuy bien.

—¡¿QUE?! —Las alarmas empezaron a sonar en él.

—Si… completamente desnuda, y mi piel está tan sensible que hasta la más pequeña brisa de aire me hace estremecer.

"CUELGA IDIOTA, CUELGA" le decía su voz interna, "CUELGA O MUERE DE PULMONÍA TARADO, YA CUELGA POR AMOR AL CIELO, ¡HAZME CASO!"

—Tu… tu… tu… tu… —Darien sabía que debía sonar como línea de teléfono muerta, pero se le acababan de freír todas las ideas.

—Yo siento… siento como me tocas para comprobar que tan caliente estoy… tus manos… tus manos bajan hacia mis senos… Darien eso se siente tan bien. —Gimió ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó/graznó él.

—Si Darien… sigue así, acaríciame… juega más con mis pezones por favor… están tan duros solo por ti.

"CUELGA TE LO SUPLICO… QUE TE TORTURAS TU SOLITO" rogaba su conciencia. Pero allí estaba el estático con las llaves de su auto en la mano, casi hiperventilándose e imitando a una escultura… o sea, duro como piedra.

—Pero ahora mi príncipe… es hora de que disfrute yo. —¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! —Mmm, te vez tan apetecible… —Automáticamente el pelinegro levantó la mano como si ella estuviera frente a él e intentara detenerla. —no, no cielo… creo que tus manos estarán mejor si las ato con tu corbata, así será solo ver y no tocar.

Con manos temblorosas Darien tocó la corbata que aún tenía puesta, podía ver perfectamente como Serena se la quitaba y le ataba las manos con esta para que él no pudiera tocarla.

—Así está mejor… me encanta besar tu piel, mmm… es deliciosa… y sabes que me encanta explorarte poco a poco, no puedo detenerme amor… no quiero detenerme.

El pelinegro podía sentir todo lo que ella le decía, sentía sus labios recorriendo su cuello, sus pectorales, el torso… besándolo por todas partes.

—Mmm. Se siente tan bien el poder besarte despacio amor… ir bajando poco a poco.

"¡HAY NO! NO POR FAVOR NO" pensó Darien al darse cuenta de lo que seguiría a sus besos en el torso. Instintivamente vio hacia abajo justo a la cremallera de su pantalón donde su "amiguito" lo saludaba como todo un soldado… firme.

—estás bajo mi control príncipe Darien, solo mío. Pero que veo… creo que hay una parte de mi príncipe que reclama mi atención…

"Me lleva…" se dijo Darien apretando los dientes.

—Pero parece ser que el pantalón de mi príncipe es un obstáculo… ¿debo detenerme o no ante este obstáculo?

—No te detengas, por favor, no lo hagas. —Dijo él con voz estrangulada.

Escuchó como su "inocente" novia se reía por lo bajo, tentándolo… haciéndole desear que ella siguiera y nunca se detuviera, que ella estuviera allí con él.

—Creo que está cremallera me estorba, por eso la bajare. —*Se queda sin aire*. —mmm, pero ahora lo que me estorba son estos bóxers… así que diles adiós cielo, porque ellos también se van. —*Empieza a hiperventilar* —Ahora, veamos que tenemos por aquí… —*Está a punto de colapsar por la sobrecarga de sensaciones que siente solo con oír la voz de Serena* —¡Pero si es mi amigo favorito…

—¡SERENA YA CUELGA EL TELÉFONO! QUIERO LLAMAR A MICHIRU Y NO PUEDO POR TU CULPA, ENANA.

La voz del hermano de la rubia le llegó fuerte y clara. Eso quiere decir que… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOO!

—Estúpido Haruka. —La oyó murmurar. —Tengo que colgar cielo o Haruka me va a matar. —"Eso si no lo mato yo primero" se dijo Darien. La escuchó suspirar y, aunque no estaba muy seguro, le pareció que gemía de frustración. —Te veo luego amor.

Y luego de esa despedida tan… simple… colgó.

Soltando el teléfono, Darien caminó hacia la refrigerador y abriendo el congelador metió la cabeza en el… para luego sacar una botella de agua fría, destaparla y echársela encima de la cabeza.

—Cuando vea a Haruka… —Dijo Darien dejando la amenaza al aire.

"**En el séptimo día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… una llamada caliente que mi mendigo cuñado arruinó".**

.

.

—¡Haruka!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a interrumpir mi llamada?... era muy importante. —Gruñó Serena, dos horas después, luego de casi ahogarse por su largo baño de agua muuuuy fría.

—No exageres conejo con cabeza de bombón, además de seguro no era algo importante. —Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Cuando regreses Haruka… —Dijo Serena dejando su amenaza al aire.

**¿Quien quiere matar a Haruka? que levante la mano... ¿Quien quiere ****matarme por solo subir un capítulo? que levante la mano... JEJEJE pero si me matan se quedan con la duda de que pasa en los otros cinco días. Un besito de chocolate navideño para todas *Escapando por la puerta más cercana para que no me atrapen***


	9. DIA 8

**DIA 8**

¿Cuánto había dormido la noche anterior? ¿Tres, cuatro horas? Quizá menos. No tenía ni idea, pero si antes el creía que estaba mal, ahora si sabía que esos días le estaban pasando factura y que esta era muy alta. Incluso había hecho una tabla de cuantas veces se había dado una ducha fría en los últimos siete días… llevaba trece y contando.

—Si esto no se detiene… voy a gritar como loco.

—Qué cara amigo, ¿ahora que hizo Serena? —La voz de Nicolas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Andrew, Nicolas, Taiki y Yaten estaban frente a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión y compasión.

—Qué no hizo, querrás decir. —Dijo el dejando caer la cabeza y pegando con la frente en la mesa.

Había quedado con sus amigos en el Crown para distraerse un poco e intentar averiguar que más le esperaba con la descontrolada y calenturienta de su novia.

—Vamos "chico fresa", anímate… las cosas no pueden estar taaan mal.

—¿No? —Dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente. —Lleva siete días atormentándome, no puedo dormir, no puedo estar tranquilo, estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso y de sufrir la peor pulmonía conocida por el hombre.

Podía ver que sus cuatro amigos intentaban no reírse.

—Ríanse mis mejores amigos, que a mí no me molesta. —Dijo el con cara de "si se ríen los mato". Las carcajadas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

—Ya cuarteto de hienas, mejor ayúdenme. —Rogó Darien.

—¿Y que se supone que hagamos, oh gran genio, para conseguirte información? —Preguntó Yaten.

—No lo sé, ustedes salen con sus mejores amigas, ellas deben saber algo.

—Ya me imagino esa conversación: "Oye Lita, ¿me puedes decir que hará ahora Serena para volver loco a Darien?"… no gracias, mi novia es un dulce, pero nunca traicionaría a chonguitos, si le pregunto algo así estaré en problemas. —Dijo Andrew.

—Pues a Rei no le costó mucho sacarle información a Nicolas. —Recordó Taiki.

—Gracias por tirarme de cabeza Taiki, recuérdame que te devuelva el favor más tarde. —Nicolas miraba feo a Taiki, quien solo sonreía.

—A nosotros nos pueden coaccionar fácilmente, pero a ellas… bueno es otra historia. —Negó Yaten desanimado.

—Y además del bóxer, ¿Qué más te ha dado Sere? —Sus cuatro amigos lo miraban como si su respuesta pudiera resolver los misterios del universo.

—Cosas… —Fue la respuesta de Darien, "ni loco les digo cuales han sido los regalos" pensó el al ver la cara entusiasmada de los chicos frente a él.

—¿Cosas?, vamos "chico fresa", comparte tu sabiduría y conocimientos. —Presionó Andrew.

"Metiches" se dijo Darien.

—Ya sé, para que se enteren de los tipos de regalos que me ha dado mi conejita, les sugeriré a las chicas que se los den a ustedes.

Las caras de Andrew, Taiki y Nicolas eran de horror.

—Oye que somos amigos, casi hermanos… no nos amenaces. —Pidió Taiki.

Ahora el que rio fue él, realmente sus amigos lo estaban ayudando a relajarse un poco.

—Pues Yaten se ve muy tranquilo con mi "amenaza" —Hizo notar el pelinegro.

—Salgo con Mina… ¿lo olvidan? —Contestó él quitándole importancia al asunto. —Cualquier cosa es posible con ella como mi novia.

—Cierto. —Dijeron a coro los otros cuatro.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron hablando y molestándose los unos a los otros sobre los regalos que recibirían y los que darían.

—¿Y tú que le darás a Serena? —Preguntó Andrew.

Darien pensó en el regalo que escondía en su casa, estaba seguro que a ella le gustaría… o eso esperaba.

—Algo sencillo. —Respondió.

—Ella se pasa más de una semana dándote regalos y tú piensas darle "algo sencillo" —Pregunto Nicolas incrédulo.

El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta. No pensaba decirles que le regalaría a Serena porque de seguro se lo dirían a las demás.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, ayer no dormí mucho y quiero descansar un poco o me voy fundir. —Despidiéndose de sus amigos se fue.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío solo algunos autos y nadie cerca, no quería preocuparse más o preguntarse cuál sería el siguiente regalo de Serena, de seguro ya se le habían acabado las ideas o estaría muy ocupada buscando los regalos de sus amigas y su familia.

—Hola. —Escuchó una voz detrás de él. —¿Eres Darien Chiba?

Cuando se dio la vuelta una chica muy bonita de cabello rojizo lo miraba con curiosidad y una expresión extraña en los ojos.

—Si… ¿y tú eres…?

—Unazuki, soy mesera del Crown y se te olvidó esto. —Respondió la chica entregándole su billetera.

—Gracias no me di cuenta que la deje. —Respondió él, pero la chica aún no se marchaba sino que lo seguía mirando de forma extraña.

—Sí, bueno… gracias otra vez. —Dijo él y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Tam… también se te olvido esto. —Dijo ella totalmente roja y tendiéndole una bolsa de regalo con el logo de una… sex shop.

—¡Eso no es mío! —Respondió el inmediatamente. —Debe ser de otro Darien Chiba.

"Que sea otro Darien, por favor" suplicó el pelinegro.

—Pero… pero tus amigos dijeron que era tuya y que la habías olvidado, eran cuatro chicos… uno peliplateado, un rubio y dos castaños.

—Yo diría un descuartizado, un ahorcado, un ahogado y el otro envenenado. —Gruño Darien.

La chica llamada Unazuki abrió mucho los ojos y vio para todos lados como si quisiera comprobar si había alguien cerca que la salvara del asesino en serie frente a ella y dejando la bolsa en el suelo se marchó corriendo.

—Veamos que me toca hoy. —Suspiro Darien apoyándose en su auto.

Abriendo la bolsa, sacó una tarjetita de color rojo en la que decía:

"_No creas que yo seré la única que podrá disfrutar de su sabor favorito mi príncipe… imagínate en todos los lugares que podrás saborear este regalo"._

Abriendo los ojos y buscando aire para respirar y así evitar parecer pececito fuera del agua, sacó el contenido de la bolsa.

Era una botella de aceite para masaje sabor chocolate* y una bolsa de Kisses versión navideña con otra tarjeta.

"_JO, JO, JO… te doy unas ideas de en donde quedarían bien estoy chocolates… claro que tú te puedes poner todo lo imaginativo que quieras, mi sexy tigre… grrrrr"._

"Me muero, ahora sí, que alguien llame una ambulancia" pensó Darien mientras sacaba y miraba una fotografía de Serena en pose sexy en donde estaban marcados los lugares para poner los chocolates.

Haciendo respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, se subió a su auto y se marchó, lo cual probó ser una mala idea cuando unas cuadras después se dio un buen golpe en la frente con el volante de su carro al toparse con el auto delante de él por ponerse extremadamente "imaginativo" mientras conducía.

—Si esto sigue así, terminaré literalmente muerto. —Dijo Darien mientras el otro conductor le discutía y a él le empezaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de un chichón por culpa del golpe.

"**En el octavo día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un aceite sabor chocolate, que casi al hospital me mandó"**

***Si señoritas este tipo de aceites existe… wow me dije yo… eso no lo sabía.**

**Pobre… el chico sigue sufriendo… y hoy si casi se muere, por eso no hay que distraerse al conducir, jejeje.**


	10. DIA 9

**DIA 9**

.

_D: Si Serena no para con los regalitos me va a matar._

_A: ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿Te ahogaste en la ducha? XD_

_D: Deja las payasadas, casi me mato ayer por chocarme._

_A: ¡¿Qué?!_

_D: Si, me choqué, y ahora tengo un golpazo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en la frente, además de que debo pagar la reparación del otro carro y obviamente la reparación de mío._

_A: ¿Pero qué regalo te dio que te dejó en ese estado de desconcentración? A ti, que eres el amo del autocontrol y que nada te despeina… al maestro de la calma… el gran Darien Chiba._

_D: Algo… que me puso imaginativo._

_A: O sea…_

_D: Tú ponte imaginativo… ¡pero no con mi novia o te mato!_

_A: Lo siento amigo aun te falta sufrir cuatro días más._

_D: Gracias por tu apoyo, pero eso no me ayuda. Ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que pare con esta locura._

_A: Mmm… sé que debes estar volviendo te loco, si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya me habría tirado de un puente de preferencia el que estuviera sobre el lago más frío del mundo. Pero… piensa en todo lo que Sere se ha esforzado para…_

_D: ¿Quedarse viuda antes de tiempo?_

_A: Bueno es una forma de verlo, el punto es que ella se ha esforzado, tenle paciencia un poco más, ella te ama así que lo que está haciendo es para hacerte feliz._

_D: Si tú lo dices… ¡pero yo ya no la entiendo!_

.

Darien terminó la conversación que había tenido con Andrew, quizá había exagerado un poquito con lo del choque y el golpe, pero…

Viendo por la ventana de su consultorio, intentó aceptar lo que Drew le había dicho, pero era muy difícil. Ya no sabía si los regalos le gustaban, le daban risa, lo volvían loco de deseo o si realmente le molestaba que ella fuera tan terca y no lo dejara en paz.

Sí, eso era… lo único que él quería era un poco de tranquilidad.

El toque en la puerta y la voz de Diana lo hicieron volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

La vida no se detenía solo por estar frustrado sexualmente.

Pasó el resto del día atendiendo a sus pacientes y visitando a los que estaban en el hospital para ver su progreso.

Al regresar Diana lo esperaba sonriente como siempre.

—Doctor, le han traído este sobre de parte del banco, me pidieron que se lo diera personalmente.

—Gracias Diana. —Respondió el pelinegro, intentando recordar si había pedido alguna chequera o tarjeta.

Al entrar a su consultorio, puso el sobre en su gaveta y se dijo que lo vería más tarde.

—Ahora, a trabajar.

.

.

—No sé Mina… esto… es un poco, mmm… —Serena no sabía muy bien cómo llamar a lo que estaban comprando.

—¿Loco? —Dijo Rei.

—¿Extremo? —Secundo Amy.

—¿Peligroso? —Terminó Lita.

—Claro que no. —Dijo la rubia de moño rojo. —¿Qué acaso ustedes no han visto regalos inspirados en la literatura? Además Darien de seguro ya leyó el libro.

—Si Mina conocemos ese tipo de regalo; pero esos son tipo una varita mágica para alguien que le guste Harry Potter, no esto. —Dijo Amy.

—Ya verás que es un regalo magnífico que tu chico agradecerá Serena. —Dijo Mina mientras empujaba a una no muy convencida y bastante preocupada rubia hacia la caja.

.

.

Otro día en el hospital terminaba y Darien estaba seguro que al llegar a su departamento le esperaba un nuevo regalo, aunque él había tomado la decisión de desconectar el teléfono y llegó al extremo de pedirle al encargado de la recepción que si llegaba Serena le dijera que él estaba en el hospital por una operación emergencia.

Para ese momento con tanta tortura que había sufrido ya no tenía tanto remordimiento de conciencia por decirle una mentirita pequeñita, incluso estaba pensando en pasar esos últimos días antes de Navidad en un hotel.

Haría de todo para estar tranquilo… aunque…

Tomando sus cosas estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó el sobre del banco. Lo sacó de la gaveta y lo abrió…

—Aquí vamos otra vez. —Se dijo al ver un talonario del "Banco del Amor".

"No te alteres" le dijo su conciencia, "Mantén la calma y recuerda respirar profundo"

La portada del talonario decía:

"_La Vie en Rouge… Talonario del amor*. Propietario: Darien A. Chiba"_

"¿Lo abro o no lo abro?" se preguntó Darien.

—Si lo abro lo más probable es que me dé algo, y si no lo abro la curiosidad me va a matar, así que da lo mismo. —Valientemente el pelinegro rompió el plástico, lo abrió y leyó algunos de los diferentes talones que traía:

"_**Una cena con velitas para dos**__… yo pongo la lencería y tu escoges el postre"._

"Ya me dio hambre" pensó él.

"_**Una tarde de Shopping**__… La tienda abarrotada, las dependientas distraídas y tú y yo disfrutando del probador... ¿necesitas ropa, guapo?"_

"Creo que cambiaré toda mi ropa" se decidió Darien en ese momento.

"_**Primera lección de Slow Love**__… Te enseñaré lo que es amar sin prisas, reserva todo el fin de semana para los preliminares"._

"Tengo libre el último fin de semana de diciembre" Comprobó el pelinegro en su calendario.

"_**Una fantasía exótica**__… esclava más indómita del harem, traviesa colegiala japonesa, nueva sacerdotisa de Afrodita"._

"Que indecisión… ¿se podrán mezclar las tres?" se dijo el imaginándose como saldría esa fantasía.

"_**Mujer ardiente busca bombero con experiencia**__… Ven a apagar mi fuego, deja el torso al aire y enfrenta a mis llamas"._

"¿Como que hace calor aquí verdad?" Pensó sin poder evitar voltearse para abrir la ventana y que el aire entrara.

"_**Un cuento: Caperucita y el lobo**__… ¿te sabes el cuento?, pues a ver si adivinas quien se come a quien en esta versión"._

"Es para comerte mejor" Recordó la línea del cuento mientras pensaba en cierto aceite de chocolate que estaba en su departamento.

—Contrólate Chiba, ya no eres un puberto de quince años. —Se dijo él.

Y es que por mucho que pensará que ya estaba harto de esos regalos, la verdad era que cada vez que recibía uno nuevo, empezaba a imaginarse cuando podría usarlo.

—Por eso me dije que esto es auto-bullying. —Suspiró Darien, para luego tomar su teléfono y escribirle a Andrew:

.

_D: Recuérdame porque debo tenerle paciencia a Serena y sus regalitos._

_A: Porque ella está haciendo todo esto para demostrarte su amor._

_D: Aja._

_A: Aunque si no te gustan sus muestras de amor… recuerdo que escuche a Steven Alfa decir que él sería un mejor novio para Sere que tú y que estaba pensando seriamente hacer algún movimiento para conquistarla._

_D: —_

_A: ¿Sigues allí?_

_D: Si, solo cuento a un millón para no salir a buscar a ese tal Steven. Por cierto ¿Y ese quién es?_

_A: Un compañero de trabajo de Serena, él está en trabajo social y ella en psicología, así que tienen que pasar mucho tiempo juntos estudiando los casos de todos los niños de su centro. _

_D: mmm... si averiguas su dirección me la das para ir a ponerle en claro algunas cosas._

_A: Resultaste ser muy celoso, jajaja, espera que los chicos se enteren. Cambiando de tema ¿Ahora que te regaló?_

_D: Un talonario del banco._

_A: Eso es… extraño._

_D: No si vieras los talones que trae._

_A: Ok, feliz ducha fría hermano._

_D: Gracias por tus buenos deseos._

.

Suspirando decidió marcharse para ver si encontraba en el camino algún puente como el que decía Andrew.

"**En el noveno día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un talonario del Banco del Amor, que más loco me volvió".**

***** **La Vie en Rouge… Talonario del amor — Es una talonario real, al igual que la empresa **_**La Vie en Rouge**_**, y bueno no solo es uno de hecho son cinco diferentes, pero yo los mezcle (Que montón de cultura general tengo, ¿verdad? ****).**

**Hay Serena… ¿Y ahora que le habrá comprado a Darien?... Y en otro tema, si sobrevivo, más tarde subo los otros capítulos… las compras navideñas me llaman así que deseenme suerte.**


	11. DIA 10

**DIA 10**

Tres días, solo faltaban tres días para Navidad y toda esta locura se acabaría. "Tengo que ser fuerte" Se decía Darien, no había estado tan ansioso de que llegara Navidad desde que era niño, aunque ansioso no era la palabra correcta para definirlo, era más como… desesperado.

Luego de que recibiera el talonario del Banco del Amor, había recibido un mensaje de Serena:

"_¿No quieres hacer efectivo alguno de los talones de tu chequera?" _

"¡SI!" había pensado él, pero antes de poder responderle llegó un segundo mensaje.

"_Pero deberás tener paciencia hasta que llegue Navidad, un beso amor" _

El cielo sabía cómo amaba a esa cabeza de chorlito, como ella se había convertido en su motivo para vivir… pero en ese momento solo quería ahorcarla.

.

.

—Serena, si provocas al león luego te va a comer. —Le advirtió Rei, luego de que se decidiera a mandar los mensajes.

—Esa es la idea Rei. —Dijo Mina levantándose de la mesa. —Bueno chicas lindas me voy, aun me faltan regalos por comprar.

Serena casi se hiperventila cada vez que Mina le da una nueva sugerencia. Tantos regalos para compartir y ella aun no podía usa ninguno con su príncipe.

—Si estos tres días no pasan rápido me voy a morir.

—No eres la única, de seguro Darien ya hasta debe de tener pensado su epitafio, algo así como: Aquí yace Darien Chiba, Cardiólogo de primer nivel, muerto de pulmonía por los regalos calenturientos de su novia.

—¡Rei!, ayúdame… no húndeme más. —Dijo la rubia molesta.

—Ok, piensa en lo bien que se lo van a pasar el día de Navidad, eso debe ayudarte un poco ¿no?

—Mmm…

—¿Ya mandaste el regalo de hoy? —Pregunto la pelinegra.

—Sip. Ahora solo falta que Darien quiera recibirlo. —Suspiró Serena.

.

.

—Doctor, su amigo Yaten lo busca. —La voz de Diana hizo que levantara la vista de los papeles que leía en ese momento.

—¿Yaten? —"Ahora también viene este traidor" pensó.

—¿Vio si traía algo en las manos?

—¿Doctor? —Diana parecía extrañada por la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Sí, un paquete, una bolsa, lo que sea… porque si es así sáquelo de aquí lo más rápido que pueda,

—Mmm… no recuerdo haber visto que trajera algo… pero si es así…. —La mirada de la enfermera se podía traducir como "cuidado, loco suelto".

—Bien, déjelo pasar. —Suspiró Darien, "Al mal paso darle prisa" se dijo.

Cuando el peliplateado entró Darien estaba de pie, en su pose de batalla, según él… claro.

"Si las miradas pudieran desaparecer los regalos de las novias locas…" pensó Yaten intentando aguantar la risa y pensando en el paquete que debía entregar, si o si, según Mina y un si no lo quiere, no te preocupes de parte de Serena.

—Preguntaría que te trae por aquí, pero por tu cara y por ser el décimo día ya sé qué haces aquí.

—Perfectamente bien deducido, mi querido Sherlock "fresa". —Sonrió Yaten sentándose frente al escritorio.

Darien vio como abría la mochila y sacaba un paquete envuelto en un elegante papel plateado, con una moña ¿negra?

—¿Una moña negra? ¿Quién da regalos con moñas negras? —Pregunto el pelinegro.

—Quizá ya se dio cuenta de que estás a punto de morir de combustión humana espontanea o de pulmonía crítica y por eso la moña es de ese color. —Bromeo el peliplateado.

—¿Qué, tú, Andrew, Nicolas y Taiki se inscribieron en el mismo curso de comediantes? —Le preguntó mientras abría el paquete que le había mandado Serena sin poner atención a la mirada que Yaten le dirigía al regalo.

Dos minutos después se arrepintió de haber abierto su regalo número diez frente a su amigo.

—¿Esa caja dice…?

—Si… eso dice. —Dijo un pálido Darien.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Si.

—¿Esas son…?

—Obvio ¿no crees? —Darien sabía que lo mejor era sentarse.

—¿Eso es una…?

—Aja.

—¿El nombre de ese vino es…?

—¡Yaten, ya deja de hacer preguntas incompletas y bastante obvias! —Le dijo Darien.

Debajo del elegante papel y la fúnebre moña estaba una caja de cuadros blanca y negra. En letras doradas y elegantes decía "Estuche de Lujo Sexo diVino*" y más abajo "Edición Especial Átame Grey"

Traía una botella de vino proseco con la etiqueta de "follador", unas esposas metálicas, una corbata gris de seda y un antifaz… además de una caja grande de condones…

—¿Quieres que prenda el aire acondicionado? —Preguntó Yaten divertido, al ver la expresión de Darien.

—Mejor consígueme un boleto para el polo norte y así pueda contribuir con el derretimiento de los polos. —Susurró el pelinegro.

—Vamos Dar, que no es para poner esa cara de funeraria. —Le dijo el peliplateado tomando la caja para verla mejor. —Búscale el lado divertido al asunto.

—Pasa diez días como los que yo he estado pasando y luego me cuentas.

—Toda mi vida es así por salir con Mina. —Respondió su amigo devolviéndole la caja.

—Si ya lo habías dicho… —Darien levantó la vista hacia su amigo. —¿Cómo puedes soportar este tipo de cosas?

El peliplateado solo sonrió, no con burla… sino con una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

—La amo… con todas sus locuras y neurosis incluidas. Así que… ya terminado mi trabajo, me voy.

Estaba levantándose cuando el pelinegro tomo una decisión, la cual esperaba que fuera la mejor y así le mandara a Serena un mensaje fuerte y claro.

—Toma. —Dijo entregándole la caja. —No lo quiero, ya no lo aguanto, este jueguito se acabó y antes de que me dé algo, necesito hablar con ella.

—Pero… Darien…

—Nada de "Pero Darien", me estoy volviendo loco.

Yaten no se movió de donde estaba y tampoco tomó la caja que Darien le estaba dando.

—¿Estás seguro? —*Darien asiente con la cabeza* —¿Completamente? —*asentimiento otra vez* —¿Con todo y las consecuencias que esto traiga?

—Sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro. Y yo le diré que quiero hablar con ella.

Encogiéndose de hombros el peliplateado lo recibió y se marchó. Dejando a un Darien que esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

"**En el décimo día de Navidad mi amor me regalo… un estuche de Sexo diVino que una decisión me hizo tomar".**

***Sexo diVino, al igual que Nookii si existe, es una página web, hay varios estuches pero este se me hizo el más adecuado para la situación (y por si a alguna le interesa cuesta 85 euros más envío XD)**

**Ups… ¿Y ahora?**


	12. DIA 11

**DIA 11**

"_Necesitamos Hablar"_

Dos palabras, las dos palabras que más temía además de "estas castigada", bueno eso hacía mucho que no lo oía… pero sin embargo aún recordaba lo que sentía al escucharlas.

Frente a ella estaba la caja que le había pedido a Yaten que le diera a Darien.

—Sabía que esto era demasiado extremo —Dijo destapando la caja y viendo su contenido. "Bueno la llamadita que le hiciste no fue nada inocente que digamos" le recordó su conciencia.

Pero con todo y todo, ella si pensaba llevar esa llamada hasta las últimas consecuencias… si tan solo Haruka no hubiera interrumpido.

"_Necesitamos hablar"_

Ese mensaje la seguía atormentando, y ¿ahora qué haría?, un "lo siento" no valía, porque a la larga… pues aunque estaba preocupada por lo que había hecho, no lo sentía en absoluto y si le decía "déjame explicarte" pasarían de aquí a Año Nuevo hablando sobre cada uno de los motivos que la llevaron a alocarse.

Suspirando decidió que lo mejor era recoger el desastre de habitación que tenía para despejar sus ideas; además mientras lo hacía quizá se le ocurría una buena explicación y lograba juntar el suficiente coraje para regresarle la llamada.

El caos en su habitación la ayudó bastante a relajarse, cuando casi terminaba se topó con algo que tenía un tiempo sin ver.

Era un álbum de fotos.

Las fotografías eran de básicamente toda su vida hasta la actualidad, así que era bastante grande. Y en todas ella había algo que no faltaba, una constante en su vida…

Darien.

Se conocían desde pequeños, él era tres años mayor que ella. Al principio era un hermano mayor, luego un amigo, después llego la etapa de "me chocas Chiba" y por ultimo; hasta la actualidad era su príncipe.

Veinticuatro años conociéndose y doce años, quizá más, enamorada de él… una vida.

Mientras las veía una idea para redimirse le llegó… luego de mostrarle su lado loco, sacado a la luz por Mina Aino, le mostraría lo que ella realmente sentía.

"_En serio necesitamos hablar"_

Era el tercer mensaje, pero lo respondería hasta que tuviera su onceavo regalo listo.

—Serena, mamá dice que necesita que la ayudes con… —La voz de su hermano Sammy se cortó de repente.

El quinceañero frente a su puerta miraba con ojos desorbitados la caja sobre su cama.

—¿Eso es… —Empezó a preguntarle a una Serena en pleno ataque de pánico.

—Si es eso, ahora lárgate que tengo que hablar con la desquiciada de nuestra hermana. —Dijo Haruka moviendo a su hermano de donde se había quedado paralizado. —Y si le cuentas a alguien lo que viste eres un enano muerto ¿_capisci_? —Dijo el rubio imitando al "Padrino".

Cerrando la puerta, volteo a ver a una pálida y asustada Serena.

—Dime que Sammy no lo vio. Dime que no entendió que era ese regalo. Dime que su inocente mente no quedó perturbada.

—Si a todo, si lo vio, si entendió y si esta perturbado, pero dudo que su mente sea inocente, tiene quince y tiene novia. —Enumero Haruka. —Y ahora… explícame que significa esto. —Dijo el rubio viendo a su hermana y señalando la caja.

Viéndose atrapada le contó todo sobre los regalos de "Doce días de Navidad".

—¿Y no se ha muerto? —Pregunto en shock su hermano, luego de que ella terminara de hablar.

—No.

—Es un milagro que no haya venido a casa y te haya secuestrado como un cavernícola loco. —Dijo Haruka con respeto. —Si Michiru me hiciera algo así, después del primer día voy por ella y no la dejo salir de la cama en por lo menos dos meses.

—Haru, hay cosas que no necesito o mejor dicho NO QUIERO saber.

—¿Y cómo piensas arreglar este desastre?

—Tengo una muy buena idea. —Dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Dime que esta no es tu solución. —Pidió Haruka al ver un traje de Mamá Claus sexy. —Porque si lo es…

—Quizá después de que arregle este desastre.

.

.

"_Voy para allá para que hablemos; además tengo un regalo que seguro te gustará"_

—No otra vez. —Darien quería gritar de frustración.

El último regalo, aun cuando no se lo había quedado, solo le había echado más leña al fuego de su imaginación y encendido aún más sus hormonas.

Creyó que al devolverle el regalo el día anterior, Serena entendería la indirecta y dejaría de hacerle regalos como ese. Él quería que pasaran la Navidad juntos, tranquilos. No con todas sus hormonas a mil mientras ella solo lo tentaba pero no se dejaba atrapar.

Pero aun cuando la amaba por sobre todas las cosas era hora dejarle claras algunas cosas.

Sí, eso haría, tendrían una conversación seria, madura y tranquila. Luego seguirían como si nada, de hecho podrían usar algunos de los regalos que ella ya le había hecho.

Media hora después el timbre de su apartamento sonaba y luego de abrir la puerta, una feliz y tranquila Serena entraba llevando una sencilla mochila y cargando una sospechosa bolsa de regalo, tan grande como la caja del día anterior.

Y su resolución de una charla seria, madura y tranquila se evaporó.

—¡Ah no, eso sí que no! —Dijo Darien al ver que ella dejaba su mochila, se quitaba el abrigo y se acercaba con la bolsa de regalo para dársela.

—¿No qué amor? —Le preguntó una curiosa rubia.

—¡No quiero lo que sea que venga en esa bolsa, estoy harto de tus regalos, es más… de ahora en adelante te prohíbo que me des regalos!

Vio como ella abría los ojos sorprendida por su ataque de desesperación.

—Pero es que…

—¡No me importa lo que venga allí, puedes quedártelo, dárselo quien sea o mejor tirarlo a la basura, no me importa. Pero yo definitivamente no lo quiero!

La cara de su novia pasó de la sorpresa, a llenársele los ojos de unas lágrimas no derramadas y por último al enfado.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces ya que no lo quieres será mejor que lo tire a la basura porque a ti no te importa. —Dijo la rubia tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —O quizá como no tengo a quien dárselo, mejor me pongo a buscar a alguien que si lo acepte!

Y dando un portazo se marchó.

—¡Cómo quieras! —Respondió el pelinegro desde adentro ¿Cómo se le habían salido las cosas de las manos?

"Es un simple regalo Chiba, uno más no te va a hacer nada que una buena ducha fría no solucione… además casi es Navidad y una caja de "Sexo diVino" no puede matar a nadie" le dijo su vocecita interna.

Admitiendo que había exagerado con su reacción, decidió pedirle disculpas. Cuando fue a tomar su cazadora se dio cuenta de que en su enojo Serena había salido tan deprisa que había dejado su abrigo.

—Ahora a ella es a quien le va a dar pulmonía. —Dijo saliendo para ir a buscarla.

—Hola Dari querido. —Lo saludó la señora Circonia.

—Hola señora Circonia. —respondió

—Me acabo de topar con tu linda novia, creo que se sentía mal porque estaba llorando, e intento tirar esto a la basura, pero me temo que no tiene buena puntería.

Cuando el pelinegro vio la bolsa su arrepentimiento paso a molestia ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Serena tirar la caja de "Sexo diVino" a la basura donde una curiosa e inocente anciana podía encontrarla?

—Gracias. —Dijo él, regresando a su apartamento para dejarla allí, pero la curiosidad le ganó así que abrió la dichosa bolsa.

Cuando lo hizo, el piso se abrió debajo de él…

"**En el onceavo día de Navidad mi amor me regaló…"**

**¡En la torre!… Ya se hecho todo a perder.**


	13. DIA 12

**DIA 12**

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, me merezco el premio al idiota más grande del universo" pensaba Darien mientras le daba de puñetazos a su almohada para descargar su frustración. Luego de ver el regalo la tarde anterior había salido corriendo para alcanzar a Serena.

Y al parecer la tierra se la debía haber tragado, porque no la encontró en ningún lado.

¿Y porque no llamarla al celular? porque ella lo tenía en la bolsa del abrigo que había olvidado, e ir a la casa Tsukino no funcionó para nada, de hecho, empeoró las cosas… al menos para él. Cuando le explicó a Sammy, quien le había abierto, lo que pasó con Serena…

_-Muérete Chiba y ahora lárgate o le digo a Haruka. –Respondió el hermano menor de su novia mientras le daba con la puerta en la nariz._

Para cuando regreso a su departamento a descansar un poco era más de la medianoche y desde ese momento no había podido dormir, llamar a las chicas tampoco ayudó.

Mina y Yaten se habían marchado fuera de la ciudad a esquiar. Taiki y Amy estaban pasando las Navidades con la familia de ella. Andrew y Lita decidieron tener una Navidad privada, por lo cual estaban encerrados bajo llave desde el día anterior y con los teléfonos desconectados. Y Rei no le contestaba igual que Nicolas, ya que de seguro habían seguido el ejemplo de Andrew y Lita.

Dándose cuenta que no había forma de que se durmiera se levantó, al llegar a la sala la bolsa de su regalo lo esperaba en el sofá donde él la había tirado al salir corriendo.

Se sentó en este y volvió a abrir la bolsa, un álbum estaba adentro, con una tarjeta en forma de corazón con adornos navideños y una pequeña carta…

.

"_**Felices Fiestas mi príncipe, mis regalos anteriores han sido… un poco locos, y nos han vuelto locos a nosotros también ;), pero este es el regalo que espero sea tu favorito. Siempre has tenido mi corazón pero en esta Navidad quiero recordarte que siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo tuyo, espero poder estar a tu lado siempre. Te amo Darien y de nuevo recuerda que yo soy total y completamente tuya".**_

.

Sus palabras regresaban una y otra vez haciendo que se diera cuenta lo estúpido que había sido al explotar de esa forma.

"_¡No me importa lo que venga allí, puedes quedártelo, dárselo quien sea o lo mejor sería que lo tires a la basura, no me importa. Pero yo definitivamente no lo quiero!"_

Vaya forma tan perfecta de arruinar las cosas, debería de escribir el libro "Como perder a la mujer de tu vida en una frase".

Mientras veía el álbum sonreía al recordar cuando las habían tomado. Su primera fotografía juntos había sido cuando ellos tenían tres y seis años respectivamente. Serena le había tirado un cubo de arena en la cabeza al jugar, él tenía cara de enojo mientras la rubia se reía de un no muy feliz mini Darien, también entre todas las fotografías ella había puesto una de las fotografías de Halloween de cuando él tenía diez y ella siete, él había sido un policía y ella se había disfrazado de ladrón.

"Y al final terminó robando tu corazón" le dijo su voz interna.

En todas y cada una de las fotografías ella siempre estaba feliz y conforme en las fotografías ellos crecían, más cerca estaba el uno del otro y el pelinegro noto como él sonreía más y más en cada una de ellas, hasta las actuales en las que salía con sonrisa de adoración dedicada a su Serena.

Al final la última página tenía una pequeña nota.

"_Aquí puedes poner la fotografía que a ti más te guste"_

-Tengo que encontrarla. -Fue lo que se dijo antes de salir a buscarla otra vez.

.

.

-Como odio la Navidad. –Decía Serena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar. Desde la tarde anterior había pasado de la frustración, al enojo hasta llegar a una tristeza que la ahogaba.

Al abrir su mochila para buscar un pañuelo, vio el traje de sexy Mamá Claus que se suponía se pondría ese día. Menudo desastre había terminado haciendo por seguir los consejos de Mina. Habían sido consejos bienintencionados, pensados para ayudarla y al final si había conseguido el objetivo de ese descabellado plan: volver loco a Darien.

Pero no del modo que ella quería.

"Debí hacerle caso a Darien cuando me dijo que parara". Ahora ella sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Escondida en su "lugar secreto", el Crown, pensaba que haría ese día. Le había mentido a su familia cuando los llamó desde la casa de Molly, una amiga del trabajo, diciéndoles que se quedaría en la casa de esta a pasar la Navidad. Ahora estaba sola, triste, y pensando en cómo lo había arruinado todo.

En Resumen teniendo la peor Navidad de su vida.

.

.

-Allí está. –Dijo Darien viendo a Serena sentada en una de las mesas en el Crown. –Ahora entra Chiba y no lo arruines más de lo que ya está.

Pero el dilema estaba en que le diría.

"Hola Serena, Feliz Navidad" No.

"¿Cómo estás pasando tu Navidad?" Otra vez no.

"Pensé que tu regalo era la caja que me mandaste con Yaten, así que… ups" Definitivamente no.

Esto tenía que arreglarlo sin público para que nadie viera cuando la rubia lo mandara a volar y decidiera irse con es tal Steven.

Armándose de un valor que no sentía entro en el Crown.

-Hola Serena, -La cara de ella era de sorpresa y enojo y las lágrimas que hizo desaparecer rápidamente lo hicieron sentirse peor, si eso era posible. –Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí.

-Ya hablamos ayer Darien, y creo que dijimos todo lo necesario. –Le respondió ella viendo hacia otro lado para que él no notara sus lágrimas.

Sin hacerle caso agarró la mochila que ella tenía y la tomó de la mano obligándola a salir del Crown.

-Déjame "arrogante" Chiba, o me pongo a gritar como loca. –Le advirtió.

-Cariño, ya estás loca, de hecho creo que los dos lo estamos. Porque yo estoy total, completa y absolutamente loco por ti. –Dijo en voz muy alta el pelinegro haciendo que las personas que estaban cerca voltearan a verlos y algunas mujeres suspiraran y dijeran: "que romántico" o "¿Por qué no tengo un novio así?" y "Aprende, así es como se hace una declaración de amor".

Serena se había quedado congelada, Darien aprovecho el momento para besarla como había querido hacer desde hacía muchos días atrás, como la besaba en sus sueños.

Al separarse y ver que ella seguía congelada de la sorpresa, la cargó hasta el carro, la metió, le puso el cinturón por si se le ocurría intentar escapar y luego se marchó hacía su apartamento.

El camino fue silencioso y el viaje en el ascensor igual, lo cual no contribuyo a su tranquilidad. Luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, el pelinegro se dispuso a arreglar el desastre que había creado.

-Serena…

-¡¿Estoy loca?!

"¿En serio eso es lo que se le ocurre preguntar primero?" pensó Darien.

-Pero en el buen sentido. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Darien Chiba, me llamaste loca! –Dijo Serena acusatoriamente.

-¡Si, pero también te dije que YO estaba, no corrijo, estoy loco! ¡ESTOY LOCO POR TI SERENA TSUKINO, COMPLETAMENTE LOCO DE AMOR POR TI!

-¿En serio? –La cara de incredulidad de la rubia era única. -¿Después de los diez días de tortura hormonal a la que te sometí en contra de tu voluntad? Aunque créeme que para mí tampoco fueron días fáciles, estuve a punto de venir hasta acá para hacerte todo lo que se me ocurría o sugerían los regalos.

-Primero no fueron diez días, fueron once, porque ayer me volví loco de preocupación cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pude encontrarte. Y segundo: si querías venir, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque Mina me dijo que me aguantara, si no, no funcionaría el plan. –Susurró ella.

"Mina… ya decía yo que algo raro había detrás de todo esto" se dijo el pelinegro.

Acercándose a ella; la abrazo fuertemente.

-Conejita, te juró que yo le tengo cariño a todas tus amigas, son las fastidiosas hermanas que gracias al cielo no tuve… pero no les vuelvas a hacer caso en el terreno de los regalos, en especial cuando la consejera sea Mina.

La escuchó reír suavemente, ante su sugerencia. Separándose de ella camino hasta el sofá y agarró el álbum, la tarjeta y la carta, y se las dio.

-¡Las encontraste!, cuando volví por la bolsa ya no estaban.

-La señora Circonia me la dio cuando yo salía a buscarte.

-Debo darle las gracias cuando la vea… -Respondió Serena sonriendo.

-Y hablando de agradecer… debo agradecerte por mis regalos. –Una idea se había formado en la mente de Darien.

-¿Agradecerme? Pero si te volvieron loco.

-Si… pero también, -*Acercándose a Serena con cara de lobo hambriento* -Me dieron muuuuuchas ideas.

.

.

"Espabila mujer que ahora si llegó la hora de lo bueno" le dijo su voz interna, haciendo que todas las fantasías acumuladas en esos días le llegaran de golpe.

-Y ahora ¿con cuál regalo empiezo? –Le dijo Darien agarrándola de la cintura para que ella sintiera cuanto la deseaba.

-Yo tengo una idea, -Sonrió ella separándose de él. -Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos hasta que yo diga que los abras y sin hacer trampa. –Le respondió la rubia, mientras pensaba en el traje que tenía en la mochila.

-Pero Amor, soy curioso. -*cara de borreguito*.

-Ya haz esperado doce días, un rato mas no te hará nada.

-Nada… Aja. –Dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente. –después no te quejes si no te dejo salir por un año de mi cama.

-¿Quejarme YO?, Amor estoy deseando que lo hagas. –le dijo Serena dándole un beso chiquito y corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño para esconderse. Estando en la seguridad del baño, empezó a ponerse el "envoltorio" de su último regalo.

Un traje de lencería rojo muy sexy, con unas pequeñas bragas rojas con la orilla de peluche blanco y la parte de arriba era un babydoll que solo cubría lo muy necesario dejando su vientre al descubierto y que para quitárselo tenía que abrir un broche en la parte de enfrente con una tarjetita que decía: _Jo, Jo, Grrrr_.

Dándose cuenta de que si no se apresuraba su precioso príncipe botaría la puerta para sacarla del baño, se dijo que debía terminar de arreglarse rápido soltándose sus chonguitos para hacerse una coleta alta y ponerse una moña de regalo como adorno, un poco de brillo en los labios y estaría lista para…

-Se acabó el tiempo, princesa… quiero mi regalo ¡ya! –Al abrirse la puerta, vio a un Darien con cara hambrienta.

-¡Darien! haz hecho trampa, no esperaste a que yo…

Los labios del pelinegro no la dejaron seguir con lo que iba a decir, los besos de su príncipe siempre habían sido apasionados aunque gentiles, pero esta vez… UFFF… parecía que había apretado el acelerador y no pensaba bajar la velocidad hasta que consiguiera superar la de la luz.

La locura que había empezado doce días antes los tenía a los dos en tal estado que estaban a punto de quemar el apartamento de Darien por el calor acumulado. Los preliminares no existían en ese momento.

Tomándola de la cintura, Darien la sentó en el lavamanos.

-Aún no he terminado de ponerme el envoltorio de tu regalo. –Jadeó Serena cuando la boca del pelinegro empezó a besarla en el cuello.

-No importa, no lo tendrás puesto por mucho más tiempo. –Susurró contra su oído, mientras con la mano arrancaba la parte del frente haciendo que su "envoltorio" se deslizara por sus hombros dejándola expuesta ante él.

-¡DARIEN! –Dijo ella entre sorprendida y excitada por el lado salvajemente sexy de su novio.

.

.

"Soy un cavernícola" pensó Darien mientras terminaba de deshacerse del diminuto atuendo de su princesa. Aunque ella no se estaba quedando atrás.

Separándose un poco de él, tomó su camisa y la abrió tan bruscamente que los botones salieron despedidos para todos lados, para luego besar suavemente su torso y usar su lengua para jugar con los pezones del pobre y torturado pelinegro. Y justamente después de eso, el poco control de Darien se terminó de esfumar, sus neuronas hicieron corto circuito y su lado de animal salvaje salió a la superficie listo para comerse a la rubia.

-Mi turno. –Consiguió decir, mientras la echaba para atrás y empezaba a atormentarla tal y como había hecho ella.

Poniéndose de rodillas frente a Serena decidió que la probaría tal y como había deseado desde hace mucho, lentamente fue subiendo, mientras besaba el interior de los muslos de su princesa y sentía como ella se estremecía más y más a cada momento. Al llegar al centro de su femineidad separó sus pliegues y empezó a disfrutar de ella, su sabor era ambrosía para él, llevándolo a un estado de completo descontrol. Ella lo tenía sujetado por el cabello y jugaba con este mientras movía las caderas al ritmo que él había impuesto.

Sabía que ella estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax, pero él deseaba alcanzarlo junto con ella.

Desesperado por sentirla por completo se puso de pie, las manos de su novia viajaron rápidamente hacia la cremallera de su pantalón y la bajó con prisa al mismo tiempo que su bóxer para dejar en libertad la erección que llevaba doce días acompañándolo todo el tiempo.

-¡YA!… te necesito ya. –Fue el gemido estrangulado de Serena, y él nunca le negaba nada a su conejita.

Haciendo que ella separara las piernas se acomodó entre estas para luego penetrarla de una sola embestida consiguiendo que los dos gimieran de placer.

Serena puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acercándolo aún más a ella mientras que se aferraba fuertemente a él y le dejaba marcas de uñas en la espalda. Darien ya no sabía ni donde empezaba ella ni donde terminaba él, eran uno solo.

Cada embestida, cada gemido, cada palabra de amor susurrada, los unía más y más, no solo físicamente… también unía sus corazones, sus sentimientos, este era el lugar al que pertenecían, uno en brazos del otro.

Los labios de Darien cubrieron los pezones de Serena marcándola a fuego, demostrándole que era suya y que nada, ni nadie cambiarían eso, ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez como un mantra que lo enloquecía aún más.

Darien sintió cuando la rubia estaba por alcanzar el clímax, sintió como su interior se contraía a su alrededor llevándolo al extremo de esa sensación tan increíble que los lanzó a los dos hacia el orgasmo más increíble que habían sentido.

Recuperando la respiración el pelinegro recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serena, al ver hacia el lado de derecho, pudo ver en el espejo grande de su baño la imagen de los dos aun unidos. El cabello rubio de su princesa caía como una cascada de oro por detrás de su espalda y sus largas piernas lo rodeaban y no parecía que lo quisiera dejar ir. Él por su parte se aferraba a ella como si fuera su puerto seguro.

.

.

Lentamente Serena fue despertando del sueño más increíblemente realista de su vida… un sueño de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con Darien como protagonista, al estirarse noto que debajo de la sabana estaba completamente desnuda… y que obviamente no estaba en su habitación.

La luz del atardecer entraba suavemente por detrás de las cortinas que habían sido corridas para que ella pudiera dormir tranquilamente, pero su príncipe no estaba por ningún lado.

Saliendo de la cama y dándose cuenta de no tenía su ropa a la vista tomó una de las camisas de Darien, en la mesita de noche a la par de la cama, encontró una nota:

"_Necesitamos hablar"_

"Ay no, no puede ser que aun quiera hablar de los regalos", pensó Serena mientras intentaba pensar en una explicación que no sonara tan… tonta y desesperada, tal y como ella se había sentido antes de tomar la decisión más alocada de su vida.

Viendo que no podía retrasar más tiempo la conversación camino hacia la sala. En la mesa del comedor había una rosa de peluche del tamaño de una muñeca.

-¿De peluche? –la rubia sonrió ante el regalo de su novio. Y lo tomo en sus manos para abrazarla, pero al hacerlo notó algo extraño.

De la sorpresa casi se desmaya.

.

.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca, se dijo Darien, mientras se armaba de valor.

-Estoy listo para tomar una fotografía. –Dijo suavemente para no asustar a una paralizada Serena.

Lentamente ella volteo a verlo, sus grandes ojos celestes estaban abiertos de par en par. Acercándose a ella la beso suavemente en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad princesa. Ayer me porté como un tonto y no tengo una excusa para eso.

Ella iba a discutirle, pero él no se lo permitió, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para que ella no hablara, continuo.

-Te lastime con lo que te dije. Tú siempre me has dicho que soy tu príncipe, pero la verdad es que… sé, que soy un sapo y mi forma de reaccionar ayer lo confirmó… pero soy el sapo que más te va a amar toda la vida. –Dijo él hincándose en una rodilla y tomándole la mano con la que no estaba apachurrando el tallo de la pobre rosa de peluche. - ¿quieres ser la princesa de este sapo?

.

.

Serena lo miraba a él y después a la rosa… en cuanto vio que la rosa se podía abrir por arriba como si fuera un pequeño monedero y lo había abierto.

Su corazón había empezado su propio baile de cha-cha-cha dentro de ella… no podía ser, lo que estaba en esa rosa era su imaginación… de seguro se había muerto congelada por olvidar su abrigo… y había llegado al cielo.

Al abrir su peluche había encontrado un anillo con un diamante rosa con forma de corazón, engarzado en una argolla de oro blanco. Era el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida…

-Ahmmm…

"¿Ahmmm? ¿Esa es tu respuesta mujer? ¿En serio?" Preguntó su voz interna con incredulidad.

-No soy ninguna princesa, -empezó a decir Serena y al ver la expresión de Darien que claramente le decía "eso no es cierto" le sonrió. –No lo soy, soy llorona, algo loca, bastante perezosa a la hora de levantarme y extremadamente terca cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza. Sin embargo soy la cabeza de chorlito que estará enamorada de ti para siempre.

-Para mí siempre serás una hermosa princesa, -Dijo él sonriéndole. -Así que… ¿Serás la cabeza de chorlito de este sapo? –Los ojos de su amado Darien brillaban con ilusión.

-¡SIIIIIIIII! –El grito de Serena debió oírse hasta el vestíbulo, Darien tomó el hermoso anillo y se lo puso con delicadeza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su novio, no su prometido y futuro esposo, la tomaba en brazos para llevarla de vuelta a su dormitorio.

.

.

Cuando la noche había caído por completo, Darien observaba las luces de la ciudad acompañado por su princesa, ella dormía tranquilamente a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior el temor de perderla casi lo había consumido, desde mucho antes de que él y Serena empezaran a salir juntos, se había dado cuenta de que su mundo empezaba y terminaba en ella.

Y ahora ella estaría siempre con él, se convertiría en su esposa y algún día en la madre de sus hijos.

En ese momento recordó que aún no había tomado la fotografía que le había dicho a su conejita que tomaría, acercándose despacio a su mesa de noche tomo su celular y sacó una fotografía de su princesa durmiendo, esa imagen iría a la última página del álbum que ella le había regalado.

-Dar… tomar fotografías a las personas durmiendo es de mala educación. –Sonrió ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No me pude resistir, te ves tan linda e inocente cuando duermes. –Le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla y delineando sus labios despacio.

Con una mirada nada inocente, Serena acarició su dedo con la punta de la lengua provocándolo.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste tenerme un año en tu cama? –Sonrió recostándose en las almohadas mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo las sabanas buscándolo.

Colocándose rápidamente encima de ella, la tomo de las muñecas y las llevo hacia arriba de la cabeza de su atrevida princesita.

-Creo que en este momento me vendrían muy bien esas esposas que me regalaste. Pero creo que usaré la idea que me diste en la llamada del día siete. –Dijo él tomando una corbata que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

-Átame a ti Darien, para siempre. –Le dijo ella suavizando su mirada celeste.

-Ya estas atada a mí cielo y yo estoy atado a ti… Te amo cabeza de chorlito.

-Y yo te amo a ti sapito.

**Taraaaaan… se acabó. Jajaja, Vaya si se desquitaron de sus doce días de tortura.**


	14. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Darien caminaba hacia su auto luego de un día de trabajo agotador, lo único que quería hacer por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas era dormir, dormir tranquila y profundamente.

Cuando abrió su carro, vio que en el asiento del conductor había una caja con un sobre rojo encima:

"_Faltan doce días para San Valentín Doctor Chiba… Prepárate por que empieza el conteo"_

Sonriendo Darien se dijo que estos serían doce días muuuuy largos y divertidos.

**y ahora sí, se acabó… Feliz Navidad a todas las que me han acompañado en estas historias, tanto adaptaciones como cuando me lance de cabeza a escribir… (Que viajezote ha sido ese) en especial gracias a Lia of the moon por darme el coraje para hacerlo, les deseo a todas un feliz año 2015 lleno de bendiciones y cosas maravillosas, ¡ARRIBA CORAZONES CHICAS LINDAS… QUE CADA DIA ES UN MILAGRO POR EL CUAL ESTAR AGRADECIDA!, Miles, millones de besitos de chocolate navideño con marshmellows para ustedes y un mega súper abrazo de boa constrictora. ISA XD**


End file.
